Winter Wonderland
by Kate Ferns
Summary: Shaggy and Velma are delighted when they wake up to a wintery morning in Coolsville. A must read for all you VelmaShaggy shippers out there! READ AND REVIEW please!


_Its a snow day today which means a day off school. So i thought i would take the time to write a story._

_Hope you like it. R & R._

* * *

Winter Wonderland

_At Mystery Inc Headquarters_

Velma made her way downstairs to the living room. The weather forecast for the day had been snowy and Velma only hoped that the forecast was correct for once, she absolutely adored snow; she had since she was a child three.

She approached the window and took hold of the curtains she made a final wish for it to be snowing. She held her breath and threw open the curtains and she let out a childish giggle of delight. There was a thick white sheet of snow all over the grass; icicles where hanging from the chestnut tree and the sunlight was reflecting off them and making them look like silver. It was in Velma's eyes a winter wonderland.

Velma couldn't wait to get outside so she dashed as quickly as she could upstairs she passed a groggy Daphne on the staircase. "Morning Velma, what's the hurry?" she asked. "SNOW!" Velma cried as she flashed past. "Yay!" Daphne said with enthusiasm, she too ran upstairs to get suitably dressed for the cold weather.

Snow always seems to bring out the inner child of a person. That was certainly the case with these guys. Snow was something eahc o them always loved as a kid. As It didn't snow very often in Ohio it was a special event when it did. As kids they used to get hyperactive if it snowed and now as teenagers it wasn't really any different.

The girls went rushing in the guys rooms they couldn't believe they where still in bed.

_Shaggy's Room_

Shaggy was fast asleep in bed, it was quiet, it was peace until.

BANG!

Shaggys door was burst open. Despite this loud noise Shaggy remained asleep, as he was an extremely deep sleeper. Velma charged into his room and started gently shaking him by the shoulders and saying "Shaggy wake up!" But of course being Shaggy this didn't stir him at all.

Fred's Room 

Daphne went into her boyfriend's room. Daphne thought he looked so cute asleep. Fred unlike Shaggy was an extremely light sleeper. Daphne tiptoed to his bed leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. Immediately Fred began to stir, "No I don't want to go to Hawaii" he mumbled as he rolled over "Freddie" Daphne called. His eyes opened and he turned his head to where the voice was coming from. His face broke out into a smile when he saw who it was. "Hey Baby" he said. Fred got up and sat on the edge of his bed and pulled Daphne into his lap, "Its snowing" Daphne said simply. "Well I suppose I better get up so when can go outside" he said with a grin "Let me guess this was Velma's doing"he added. "Yes" Daphne replied ."I knew it" He replied "she is just like a kid when it's snowing, she can never wait to get outside". "I think we all act like kids when it is snowing" Daphne replied as Fred nodded in agreement.

They heard footsteps and irritated Velma emerged in Fred's doorway "I can't wake Shaggy up" She said, "That boy could sleep through an earthquake". "There's a simple knack to getting him to wake up" Fred said. "Help!" Velma said in desperation.

_In Shaggys room_

Fred simply walked over to the sleeping Shaggy and lifted up one side of his bed this caused Shaggy to slid off his bed and land on the floor with a thump.

Finally a groan came from the bed covers and Shaggy emerged saying "Like hi guys". "Have you even noticed you're on the floor?" Velma questioned. "Like so I am" Shaggy replied.

"I tried to wake you, causes ITS SNOWING!" Velma cried getting enthusiastic.

"Woo hoo!" Shaggy called as he dashed off to get changed.

"That boy" Velma said smiling affectionatly and shaking her head.

_Outside_

After breakfast all of them dashed outside, they had snowball fights and Scooby tried to catch the snowballs. They made snow angels and of course a snowman. Daphne made sure that everything the snowman was wearing was colour coordinated. After about an hour Fred and Daphne where getting tired they where enthusiastic to begin with but however the enthusiasm wore off after a while. So they decided to retire to indoors, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby however had plenty of energy to spare.

_Inside_

Daphne sat on the sofa by the window facing the garden. She grinned as she was watching them get into another snowball fight. "Here" Fred said as he handed her a hot steaming beverage. "Thanks" she said pecking Fred on the lips as he leaned over to give it to her.

Fred joined Daphne and soon was too grinning at his friends snow antics.

"They are a crazy couple," Fred said as he watched them "If you ask me I would say that those two are getting rather friendly". "It certainly does seem like it" Daphne replied as she watched as a lanky Shaggy wrapped his arms around Velma to stop her running off with the snowman's head which she had just stolen.

_Outside _

Velma was laughing as she struggling to get out of Shaggys embrace so she could proceed to run away with the snowman's head. However she did not struggle as hard as she could have done. She didn't know why but she quiet like being in Shaggys arms.

"Velma you can't have the snowman's head" Shaggy said as he was laughing. Velma began to pout and Shaggy said without thinking "Your cute". Velma dropped the snowman's head in surprise and said to Shaggy "You think I'm cute!" Shaggy immediately blushed and said "Yes I do". Velma said to Shaggy quickly, "I really like you". At these words Shaggy leaned over and kissed Velma on the lips in response to her comment. Showing her that he really liked her too.

_Inside_

"What did I tell you" Fred said as him and Daphne saw the couple kissing. "They look just perfect," Daphne stated.

So there stood Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley kissing in their winder wonderland.

The End

* * *

_What did you think as a one shot. Love it, hate it? Read and Review and let me know what you think._

_I will be in the future writing a longer Shaggy/Velma fic. But at the moment i am concentrating finishing off 'Sweetest Feeling and 'Hot Chocolate'. _

_Thanks for reading_

_Kate Ferns_


End file.
